


Underground Omens

by HotPocketsAreLife



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm just lazy, Maybe - Freeform, Not a lot to add..., crowley and aziraphale are there pretty briefly at first, i'll add more later, if i even bother to update this, sorry it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife
Summary: The Them are curious about the history of monsters after Wensleydale mentions it. So the go to investigate, going along with Frisk, who they found on their way to Mt. Ebott. Will the 5 of them be able to save all the monsters?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Underground Omens

The Them were exploring the forest when Wensleydale brought up monsters.  
"Monsters aren't real, Wensleydale." Pepper told him while waving a stick around.  
"Actually, yes they are. My mom told me they were banished underground 1000 years ago." Wensleydale said matter of factly. Adam thought about that statement.  
"What were they like? Did she tell you?" He asked the shorter boy, who nodded his head.  
"She said that a tall goat couple were the king and queen of all monsters. But, actually, monsters could absorb human souls and humans didn't really like that, so they sealed them underground." He said, sharing as if it were common knowledge.  
"How did they seal them underground?" Adam asked, genuinely curious about it, while Pepper just said that that wasn't what monsters were like.  
"Actually, magic." He told him, ignoring Pepper's statement. Pepper laughed as she bonked Brian on the head.  
"People don't have magic." She said, swinging her branch towards Adam's makeshift shield. Wensley shook his head.  
"Of course they don't, actually, they used to though." He said.  
"Oh, how cool would it be if we had powers like that? Let's play a game, we'll call it: Chase the monsters. Someone will be the monster and the rest are humans. The monsters will have to tag all the humans to win." Adam said, making up the game on the spot. The rest agreed almost immediately and they began chasing each other around, the conversation being dropped.

Adam was being tucked in by his father when he thought about the topic again.  
"Hey, dad. Are monsters real?" Adam had asked, petting dog on the head and he got comfortable.  
"Of course not. You don't have to worry about any scary creatures getting to you, Dog will protect you." Was the only answer he got. Adam knew that monsters wouldn't hurt him, he just wanted to know if they were real…  
'Hey…' Adam thought. 'How old was uncle Crowley again? Like 6,000 years right? That's way older than 1,000! I'll just ask him, he's bound to know.' And with that thought, Adam went to sleep.

Adam had decided to visit his uncle a few days later, it being the weekend, bringing his friends along as well.  
"Why are we visiting your uncle's?" Pepper had asked as they made it to the bookshop door.  
"Well," He started. "They're really old, so we could get more information about monsters." He finished. Pepper scoffed but Wensleydale and Brian looked excited.  
They entered the shop and got a loud "We're closed!" coming from the back of the shop. That didn't stop Them though.  
"Hey Uncle Fell, is Uncle Crowley here?" The small brunette asked entering the small back room. The Angel in question flinched at the sight of the small boy and his friends.  
"Oh dear… umm, I'm afraid not, but I could always call him over?" Aziraphale suggested timidly, being as he was still a little scared of the former Anti-christ. Adam shook his head and lead his friends to the couch across from the chubby Angel.  
"It's fine, you're old too." Adam said simply as he sat down. Brian sat with him as Pepper sat on the ground and Wensleydale stood.  
"Oh? Did you need some information?" Aziraphale asked, setting his winged mug on his side table. All the boys nodded while Pepper just rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, we wanted to know if monsters were real?" Adam said excitedly. Aziraphale was sort of shocked. The topic of monsters hadn't been brought up for a whole millennia, and then the humans just forgot about it. But of course Aziraphale remembered monsters; who couldn't if they were someone as old as he was, so he nodded.  
"Oh, yes they were, or are; They're still out there, just trapped." He said wistfully. Truthfully, he did miss monsters, they had more humanity than humans. Aziraphale knew exactly where they were, under Mt. Ebott, where they've been for a thousand years. It would be miserable to be a claustrophobic monster. Adam and his friends looked ecstatic with that news, even Pepper looked surprised.  
"Were they scary? With sharp teeth?" Brian asked, sort of mimicking sharp teeth with his hands. Aziraphale laughed softly at that and shook his head.  
"No no, they weren't the 'monster under the bed' type, though some did have sharp teeth, they were hardly harmful. They were very polite creatures." The Angel tried to help them. "They were very merciful beings." He said. The kids leaned in as if they would miss something if they didn't concentrate on each word.  
"What happened to them?" Pepper asked, too interested in finding out to focus on her tough girl act. Aziraphale smiled solemnly and closed his eyes.  
"Monsters had a power. The power to absorb souls; human souls to be exact. Humans didn't like that very much, even if monsters would never act on that power, they still felt rather threatened, and took their strongest magicians sealed the monsters under the mountain." He answered honestly. The group's eyes widened and they smiled at each other.  
"What mountain?" Adam asked, his hands furling and unfurling as he awaited the answer he was bound to get. Aziraphale summoned a map to look at. The children still had to get used to the magic the Angel could use. He studied it for a second before turning it toward the group and pointing to a marked area that indicated it was a mountain showing it was rather close to Tadfeild.  
"This one," Aziraphale answered easily. Adam took the map from the Angel and studied it before standing up and taking his friends through the shop again.  
"Thanks, Uncle, we're going to borrow this if you don't mind." Adam said as he was leaving. The Them were practically buzzing with excitement from this new adventure that awaited them. The Angel followed them out of the back room and watched as they made it to the door.  
"Of course, my dear, just bring it back." He answered as he waved them off. Sighing, the Angel went back to the room he was sitting in before being interrupted by the small children only to find that his cocoa hath grown cold. He mumbled something and it was warm again.  
"Angel, are you in?" He heard a voice come from the front of the shop, causing him to startle and try to straighten himself out before answering.  
"M'back here, my dear." Aziraphale called to the deeper voice that almost had a hiss to it. A tall man, wearing all black with fire like hair and sunglasses on came through the door. "Yes, Crowley?" The Angel asked without even looking up.  
"Who was that group of familiar children that walked out with a map?" The former snake had asked as he leaned on the door frame. Aziraphale glanced up and interlaced his finger across his tummy.  
"That was the former anti-christ and his friends." He answered smoothly, trying to keep his cool around the wily serpent. Crowley nodded and Aziraphale heard the clacking of his rised heel shoes.  
"What were they here for?" Crowley asked, running his spindly fingers over the dusty books that found residence in the back room, probably never to see the light of day again.  
"Oh, they were actually looking for you. They were curious about the residence of the monsters. You remember monsters don't you, dear?" Aziraphale asked, watching Crowley carefully, whom had stopped and stood still.  
"And…" He hesitated. "You told them?" He finished, sounding rather scared about the answer he expected to hear. Aziraphale nodded.  
"Of course. I'm always happy to share information upon curious children." The Angel told the Demon, who had turned fully towards the sitting Angel.  
"Angel… what did you do?" The demon asked, almost softly, if it wasn't for the roughness of his voice. The Angel slowly nodded.  
"U-umm… I… told them where the monsters were?" He said, confused as to what he did. Crowley shoved himself into the couch that the Them were sitting just a few minutes ago.  
"Angel… giving a group of 11 year olds the knowledge of where an entire species is…. What were you thinking? They're going to go looking for them!" The demon screeched, throwing his hands around as if it helped his argument. Aziraphale realized where Crowley was going with this but waved his hands at the demon.  
"Oh please, Crowley, they probably don't even know how to read a map." Aziraphale told him with some laughter in his voice. Crowley seemed to relax at that.  
"You best be right, Angel." He said because despite being left alone from Hell, they still expected Crowley to take care of the Anti-christ. "You best be right…"

And right Aziraphale was because the next day the Them were searching in the wrong direction.  
"How hard should finding a mountain be?" Pepper asked harshly, already losing her patience. "It's only a whole freaking mountain!" She said, throwing her hands in the air, causing her worn out red rain poncho going with them. Adam was holding the map but couldn't make much sense of it.  
"Well, we have to be close." He said, trying to convince her to be patient. "The trees sure are in the way though..." He sighed, leaning against one of them. Suddenly there was a snap, like someone stepping on a stick. Pepper quickly raised a weapon of her own: a thick branch. All the boys hid behind Pepper's small figure while she stood there peering through the forest, waiting for the foe to show up. A small kid, about their age, really, with a short brown bob and a purple and blue sweater on sheepishly walked out of their hiding spot. Pepper swung her branch toward them.  
"Who are you and why are you following us?" Pepper asked loudly. The kid nervously wrung their fingers and swallowed.  
"I-I'm not following you," They told her nervously. "I was going to mount. Ebott…" They told her truthfully. Adam perked up at the name and he left from his safety of their makeshift Pepper shield.  
"Hey, us too! What are you going for?" He asked, walking up to them as if he wasn't just cowering in fear. They hesitated before answering.  
"To free… the monsters?" They said, ready to be laughed at. The brunette in front of them smiled brightly.  
"Us too!! Hey, let's go together." Adam suggested, well, more of an order, but he knew they would say yes. "What's your name?" He asked, beckoning his friends and the mystery kid to follow.  
"Frisk…" They answered before being pulled along by the taller boy.  
"That's cool. I'm Adam. That's Wensleydale and that's Brian, then there's-" Adam was interrupted before he could say Pepper's name.  
"I'm Pepper. I can introduce myself, Adam. I don't need to be oppressed by the likes of you." Pepper scoffed, running ahead. Frisk blushed at that, thinking about how cool Pepper must be.  
"Ah, don't mind her, she's just grumpy that we were right about monsters." Adam told Frisk, who didn't really mind so they shrugged, following the small group. Frisk didn't mind the company, even if they thought they would be doing this alone.  
"Hey! It's the Mountain!" Pepper shouted, running even closer, dropping her branch to get more acceleration.  
"Actually, that could be any mountain." Wensleydale said, even though he was running too. They all were speeding up at this point, trying to get closer.  
"No, this is definitely it." Frisk said as they all slowed down when they saw the steepness of the Mountain. The Them nodded, fully convinced, as they all stared in awe. Pepper was the first to move.  
"Come on boys, we don't have all day, we best get a move on." She said, lunging up the mountain, almost wishing she hadn't dropped her stick, as it definitely would've helped. The rest of the Them nodded and began climbing along.  
"I'm not a boy…" Frisk said sheepishly. Pepper stopped and looked down from where she had climbed to (which wasn't too high).  
"Girl?" She asked curiously. Frisk shook their head.  
"I'm neither." They said, almost expecting it to be ignored. Pepper's eyes widened.  
"Oh cool!" She said. "I didn't know you could do that. Well, come on people, let's go." Frisk was surprised at that, but nonetheless, they followed, struggling slightly to make it up the mountain.

When they did end up making it up the mountain, or at least a cave at the top, it was nearly sunset. The Them were tired, yet they carried on, feeling determined to save the monsters they still weren't too convinced even actually exist. Frisk lead them, surprisingly. Usually it was Adam, but no one in the small group minded.  
"M-maybe we should head back…" Brian said, scuffing his shoes on the dusty ground at the back of the group.  
"Actually, I think Brian's right. It's getting dark and our parent's will probably be worried if we don't get home before dinner." Wensleydale agreed. Pepper was about to say something, but what happened next happened so fast.  
Frisk had tripped through the gaping hole in the middle of the cave and on instinct, Pepper had reached to catch the, but not having a steady footing caused her to trip too. Adam caught onto her coat, but her weight tugged him down and his instinct caused him to grab Wensleydale, who, being small instantly went forward with Adam. Brian grabbed Wensleydale and had stopped them from falling. But, he was being dragged to the edge, and finally, they all fell down the seemingly endless chasm without a sound…

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @just-a-person-that-feels-bad if you want to suggest something? Thanks for reading, look forward to more I hope.


End file.
